Eye go on a blind date
by miss spunk484
Summary: Percy is set up by Thalia to go on a blind date. What happens when he finds out her secret?
1. Chapter 1

`It was a chilly August day. Scratch that, it was a freaking arctic August day at camp Half-blood. Which is why I felt like an idiot sitting blindfolded and shirtless at a table on the beach.

`Don't worry, you're not the only one who's confused. A flashback would probably be helpful.

_`"Alright Bethy, truth or dare?" I said, my voice muffled by the rubber chicken I was dared to wear on my head. Annabeth pondered for a moment, but we all knew what she was going to_

_`choose._

`_"Truth." See? Told you._

` _" Um, what haven't I asked you yet...Oh, yeah! Do you have a crush on Percy? Truthfully, or I'll do it again." When Thalia meant to it again, she meant a series of violent actions too gruesome for  
><em>

_`a_ _ children's book. Anny cringed. and threw a pillow at Thalia._

_`"Um...y-y-yeah. A little." And she stared at me. It was kinda awkweird (awkward+weird), like she expected me to say I like her back or something. I cleared my throat and turned to Thalia._

_`"Tay-Tay, truth or dare?" She let out a little sigh of relief and said,_

_`"Dare." I grinned as a great idea hit me and took the rubber chicken off of my head._

_`"I dare you to...GOOUTWITHTYSON!" Sorry, didn't mean to shout. Thalia gave me a confuzzled (confused+puzzled, but you already knew that) glance, and threw a pillow at my head once she _

_`deciphered what I said._

_`"Why you little...Gods, you're such a boy!" She shouted as if it was the worst insult she could think of, which it probably was to her, being an Artemis hunter and all. Then Thalia gave me an evil _

_`smile and said, " Your turn Percy. .Dare?" I gulped._

_`"Um, truth please." I (wish I could say I didn't but I did) whimpered. She shook her head and clicked her tongue._

_`"Dare it is. **I **dare you to go on a blind date." _

_`"Do I know her?"_

_`"Probably."_

_`"Then how is it a blind date?"_

_`"You'll see, or actually you won't. You'll be blindfolded."_

_`"Well, what if I don't want to?"_

_`"Then that's tough nuggets for you."_

And that's how I ended up almost getting hypothermia and mentally cursing out Thalia. But then I heard a timid clearly female voice.

"Hey."


	2. Chapter 2

`"Um, hi." I muttered. She shuffled around awkwardly until she found her chair.

`"So I'm guessing Thalia blindfolded you too?" I guessed. The girl gave an embarrassed giggle.

`"Yeah, that's kinda why I was late. I'm a bit stubborn."

`"I like you already." I joked, trying to relieve some of the tension. It worked, and she let out a relaxed laugh.

`"I'm Percy by the way." I announced, holding out a hand, before realizing that, _duh_, she wouldn't be able to see it.

`"I'm Adara." She said shyly.

`"Well Dara, this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Maybe someday I'll even be able to see you!" No need to roll your eyes and say that was corny because, even though it

`was, it's a really good first-date pickup line. Trust me.

/ / / / / / / / / /

`"Soooo, how'd it go?" Thalia asked, trying to act casual.

`"Well, she's not my usual type." I mused.

`"How so?"

`"I don't usually go for the invisible type." Thalia rolled her eyes.

`"_Very_ mature, seaweed brain."

`"I'm the fun one, the Hooter is known for being mature."

`"The...the Hooter?"

`"Yeah, Wise girl's getting old."

`"Speaking of Anny, here she comes." I groaned. Ever since that stupid truth or dare, she's pretty much been stalking me.

`"How'd she even know we were by the lake?" I asked to no one in particular.

`"I may or may not have mentioned it once or twice." Thalia translation: I straight-up told her we would be here as often as I could. I groaned again and made a mad dash for the water,

`but Annabeth reached me before then.

`"Hey Percy." She grinned, twirling an already curly lock of hair around her fingers and batting her eyelashes. Which is a really odd combination on Annabeth.

`"Oh, hi." I said flatly.

`"New bathing suit. You like?" She twirled to give me the full effect. It was a sea blue bikini with moving waves and little tridents all over it. I saw Thalia giving her a disgusted look, caught

`her eye, and mouthed the words, _oh gods, just take me now_. She snickered. I forced my eyes back to Annabeth who was watching me expectantly.

`"Oh,um..." _what were we talking about? oh yeah..._ "it looks good." Obviously I said the right thing since she blushed and scampered over to Thalia. I ran towards the water and heard her

`saying, "Oh my gods Tay-Tay! He was totally checking me out." _Girls, _I thought as I dived into the water, _why don't they come with an instruction manual? _


	3. Chapter 3

Aphrodite squealed in delight. The other gods rolled their eyes.

"What now?" Athena questioned while stroking her owl, Fluffy. Aphrodite's eyes widened and she hid the cloud she'd been playing with.

"Oh um, n-n-nothing. y-you know, um...work." She stuttered.

"Oh really? Then you wouldn't mind showing me, hmm?" Athena said this with a smile on her face, but her eyes full of suspicion. Aphrodite shook her head,

`and Athena knocked her to the side, peering into the magical cloud long enough to hear;

_"Hey Percy." She grinned, twirling an already curly lock of hair around her fingers and batting her eyelashes._

Aphrodite squeaked and Athena stared in horror. _Was that...?_

_"Oh, hi."  
><em>

_"New bathing suit. You like?" She twirled. It was a sea blue bikini with moving waves and little tridents all over it. _

Annabeth? Wearing a bikini?_ With tridents?_

_"Oh,um...it looks good." _

_she blushed and scampered over to Thalia._

Athena growled, her left eye twitching. By this time, all the other gods had come to watch.

_"Oh my gods Tay-Tay! He was totally checking me out."  
><em>

Every god in the universe (except for Athena, Aphrodite, and Poseidon) was cracking up at this point_._

"Where's the script?"

"Um...what script?"

"Aphy, if you don't get me the freakin' script, I swear to Gaea I will stab you." She bit out furiously. Aphrodite reluctantly conjured up the script. Athena

`flipped to the most recent page and saw it was blank.

"Aphy, why isn't that whole little..._dialogue,_ in here?"

"I...didn't write it down this time because I improvised?" It sounded like she was asking.

"So you mean there's no way I can erase that little scene?"

"N-no." Athena bit her lip.

"Then that's all I needed to know."

"Oh, good. For a second there I thought you were mad that I made her fall for Percy again." She admitted.

"Percy? Again? Why you little-"

* * *

><p><strong>This was just a filler-ish thing cuz I haven't updated in a while. Also, you know why little Anny's trying so hard.<strong>


End file.
